


Moments That Matter

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew





	Moments That Matter

Moments that matter with the ones that matter the most.

That's everything to me. It doesn't take much. A quiet lunch with your family. A high energy basketball game with your friends. A slow dance in a burning room with the one you love. Smelling her untamed hair, laced with vanilla and chamomile. Holding her close, feeling her breath on your neck, getting heavier with each passing second. Almost tasting her chocolate skin.

Knowing that this is your fate. Knowing that you get to dance every single style with her for the rest of your gorgeous life. In that moment I can see it all. I can see our past, laced with doubts, hunger, fear. I can see us in the present. Trying to find our way, learning how to be in love. Her conquering the world, me conquering her heart. But clearer than everything I can see our future. Her holding our children, teaching them how to be just like her. Because she is the fire in my heart and everything I want my future to be.

I can see her and I know she can see me.

Those are the moments that matter and she is the one who matters the most.


End file.
